


Trouble with Wintersun

by MiniiMint



Category: Shepherds of Haven - Lena Nguyen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniiMint/pseuds/MiniiMint
Summary: trouble's first wintersun with tekalle and he wants to give her a gift
Relationships: Trouble Alder/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Trouble with Wintersun

Trouble nervously turned the gift around in his hands. It was a book, a sketchbook to be precise. He had heard Tekalle mention that she loved to draw but she was running low on sketchbooks and hadn’t found the time to grab one. It was the first idea of a gift that he wanted to give her. The sketchbook was poorly wrapped, almost looking as if a child had wrapped it, Caine probably would have wrapped it better than he would have. But he wanted to do this on his own, he wanted all of the gift to be from him. But would she like it? It was just a sketchbook, what if someone else had gotten her a better gift? He groaned loudly as he stood up, no time like the present.  
Tekalle was out in the dining area, where they had decorated for wintersun. She was laughing loudly with Red, Briony and Caine. Trouble walked into the room, his eyes finding her before anybody else. He gave a wide smile as he walked over to her, smacking her on the back playfully. “What’re you guys talking about?” he asked with a wide grin. Tekalle blinked at the sudden smack before grinning back at him “oh just sharing our wintersun stories! Like how Red here once got me the worst wintersun gift!” she laughed. “Hey! It was a white elephant party and I didn’t think you would grab it!” He grinned. “True, but it’s still the worst gift I ever got” she laughed. Trouble forced a smile as he gently gripped the sketchbook in his hands, shit, he was second guessing himself now.  
Tekalle looked over at him, her eyes drifting down to his hands. “Who’s that for?” she asked as she pointed to the book. He blinked out of his daze, looking down at it. “Uh! Nothing, don’t worry about it” he smiled at her. Tekalle’s eyebrow slowly drifted up “uh … huh, you ok Trouble? You’re acting a little weird” she laughed. Trouble opened his mouth to speak before hearing Blade call everyone’s attention as it was time to start exchanging gifts. “We uh … we should go” Trouble said with a smile before walking over to one of the seats. Tekalle blinked before she followed him, choosing to sit next to him.  
Her eyes drifted down to the gift before looking back up at him. She let out a small sigh before smiling softly at him. “Whoever gets your gift will love it Trouble” she whispered, turning to look at the center of the group. Shery fidgeted nervously as she told the group it was time to exchange their gifts that they had with the others. Everyone began to perk up, smiling happily as they got up from their seats and began to exchange gifts with one another. “Trou-” Tekalle began before Caine walked up to her. “Tekalle! I want you to have this” he said, smiling wildly at her. Tekalle blinked as she looked down at the gift, grabbing it and smiling. It was a small satchel, as when Caine first met her, she didn’t have much so she didn’t need it. But now that she was actually getting paid more & saving up, she was having trouble keeping her things together. Tekalle gave him a gentle smile as she stood up and gave him a small hug “Thank you Caine, I love it” she whispered before pulling away. Throughout the night, the rest of the Shepherds began to give her gifts as Trouble looked down at his. Each gift was thoughtful and meaningful to her, and by the looks of it, they spent some money to give it to her. He groaned as he stood up, walking outside to get a breath of fresh air.  
“Hey … you ok? You’ve been acting off all night” he heard Tekalle call after him as she walked up to him. Trouble turned and gave her a smile “I … uh … yeah, sorry about that” he chuckled softly. “I uhm … here” he said softly, handing her the gift. Tekalle blinked as she gingerly grabbed it from him, turning it in her hands before slowly unwrapping it. Her face lit up before she threw herself into Trouble’s arms. “Trouble! I love it so much! Thank you!” she said happily, dipping her head into his shoulder. Trouble blinked as he wrapped his arms around her “i … I know it’s not much-” he began before she shook her head. “No, don’t say that! I love it! Truly! Thank you” she said before kissing him on the cheek. Trouble blinked, feeling a warm blush come to his cheeks before giving her a small smile.  
“I haven’t drawn much since joining the shepherds, been busy and I haven’t had a sketchbook but … I’m so happy you got this for me trouble” she smiled happily at him, holding the book to her chest. Trouble shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled back at her. “I’m glad you like it, I was uh … nervous you wouldn’t” he said. Tekalle looked up at him “you know what? Sit down” she said with a smile, pointing to a nearby bench. “Huh? Why?” he asked, turning to look at it before looking back at her. “I want to draw you … I want you to be my first drawing in this” she grinned at him. Trouble laughed as he walked over to the bench “me, huh? You sure?” he asked as he sat down, leaning back.  
Tekalle laughed softly, sitting on the arm rest as she adjusted herself to get comfortable. She pulled the sketchbook on her lap and pulled out the small charcoal pencil wedge between the pages as she slowly began to sketch him. “It’s uh … it’s weird to be drawn” he said with a smile as he turned to look at her. “I can imagine … try not to move so much” she said gently with a laugh. He laughed as he shook his head “have you drawn a lot of people?” he asked. “Yeah … but people who don’t realize I’m drawing them, mostly people at the ‘vans when we would just have some down time” she said, keeping her eyes flicking back between the sketchbook and him. “I can show you sometime … all the people I’ve drawn, I always loved drawing the people I would travel with, I didn’t get to see them often but I’ll always have a piece of them with me now” she smiled. “Part of their stories, how they looked, it was always my favorite part of travelling, getting to know all the different people along the way” she smiled fondly. He leaned forward, putting his hand on her knee before smiling up at her.  
“But now you don’t need to do that, now you have a home, not just sketches of people but real people” he said. Tekalle blinked before leaning down, pressing her forehead against his affectionately, his face flushing a bright red. “You’re right … and I couldn’t be happier” she said before pulling away. “And I’m done, what do you think?” she said as she turned the sketchbook around for him to look at. He blinked as he looked at the sketch, it was rough sure, but it captured him and his warm smile. He grinned happily “this is amazing Tekalle! … you gonna draw the other shepherds too?” he asked softly, feeling a small spark of jealousy settling within him. “Nah … at least not yet” she said, jumping down to sit next to him, leaning her head against him. “This can be our secret, for now” she giggled. Trouble looked down at her before pulling her into a hug with a small smile. “Yeah, just our secret”


End file.
